In wafer level packaging of a micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS) device, an eutectic bonding method is implemented. However, the broken silicon fragments generated during the dicing and grinding processes may scratch the metal pads and induce serious pad corrosion. Therefore, a method for wafer level packaging is needed to address the above issues.